


Whatever You Want

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Fapping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: This is literally just some FriCell smut I wrote for fun. Some OOCness and a lot of dirtiness. Read at your own risk.





	Whatever You Want

Cell remembered the first time Frieza had gone into heat. In only lasted less than two days, but _damn_ was the ice-jin riled up. He had nearly no stamina to keep up with him…

So when they woke up and Frieza pinned him against the bed, Cell was only a bit surprised. It had been about one year, which seemed about right. Frieza was giving the android a devilish smirk, and the android couldn’t help but blush.

“Um… Frieza? What’s-”

“I’m in heat again, Cell~”

Cell looked at him and holy shit. The ice-jin’s gaze was absolutely soaked in lust. Cell felt slickness against his abdomen, and realized that Frieza was leaking fluids- exactly like last time. Frieza reached down to rub the concealer that hid Cell’s member, and between the ice-jin pinning him down and the hand caressing him, it didn’t take long for him to erect entirely.

Frieza leaned in to feverishly kiss the android, who returned it with much desire. Cell realized what time it was, and that it was morning. He lunged up and locked the door, in order to protect the eyes of his junior.

He jumped and tackled Frieza back onto the bed, pinning him by his wrists. He smiled at him, gaining a lustful gaze of his own.

“Tell me what you want, Frieza…”

Frieza let out a small moan at the huskiness in Cell’s voice, and the android leaned down to nip lightly on the ice-jin’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I _scream.”_

The filthiness of the ice-jin’s mouth and the tone of his voice filled the android with intense arousal. The slickness of the ice-jin’s natural juices was enough to lubricate him so that Cell could easily push two of his fingers into the ice-jin’s entrance. Frieza moaned and gasped, wanting him to fill him and pound him. He didn’t want any reservations; he wanted to be fucked as hard as could be.

The android teased him a bit, rubbing a certain spot on the inside of his body with the tips of the digits buried inside of him. Frieza whined, and grabbed his wrist.

“Stop teasing me…” He growled. Cell couldn’t help but snicker.

“What do you want?” The android asked again in an innocent tone- as if he hadn’t heard the ice-jin’s previous answer. He licked up and down the length of his neck, and Frieza threw his head back, unable to take the overwhelming pleasure. He drooled, insanely aroused as he rutted up against Cell.

“Give me your cock…” He whispered. Cell blinked, amazed that Frieza would stoop that low to such absolutely filthy language. He gave a somewhat evil smile, and licked his lips at the horny figure before him.

“As you wish…”

With that, Cell rammed himself into the ice-jin, making him cry out. He grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it in his arms and holding it near his face, in case he needed to scream. He didn’t want Tippy walking in on anything like _this._ That would be a very awkward scenario indeed.

The ice-jin grit his teeth, whipping his head back and forth as the android pounded into him, pushing his body up and down the mattress. The feeling of being filled with the android’s thick, pulsating dick made him moan and drool.

“Harder, Cell…” He said, vaguely above a whisper. Cell complied, and pounded into him at full speed. He hit the ice-jin’s sweet spot with every thrust. Cell grabbed his thighs and spread them wide, going in even deeper than before.

“Do you like spreading your legs wide open for me, my lovely little slut?” Cell said with an evil smile, grunting as he fucked Frieza harder. The ice-jin spread his thighs as wide as possible, as Cell hooked them over his shoulders.

 _“Yes! Fuck yes! Right there! Ah! A-ah!”_ He cried. Cell pounded into him further, swearing under his breath. He didn’t know why the ice-jin was frankly acting like a whore, other than the fact he was in heat... but he _liked it._

Frieza pushed the pillow into his face as he screamed, his orgasm vibrating his body and ripping through his core. He was practically flooded in his own lubricant- and Cell’s own essence as well. Despite the extremely powerful orgasm, if this was anything like last time, he wasn’t done yet. Cell however was very much spent, and it would take some kind of miracle to get him up again so soon.

Frieza came down with a moan, whining as Cell pulled out of him. The android’s sheath began to slide back up, and Frieza growled at him, tackling him down.

He crawled down the android’s body, rubbing the concealer to keep it down and grabbing onto Cell’s limp cock. He needed more... _Right. Fucking. Now._

He licked a stripe up the length of Cell’s member, taking the black head of it into his mouth and sucking. The sight alone was enough to make Cell aroused once more, his length become more stiff as Frieza shifted his hand over the wetted shaft. He didn’t care that Cell had his own fluid on his cock- he didn’t care that he was practically just fucked raw minutes ago- he just wanted **_more._ **

Cell watched the beautiful creature bob his head up and down his member, shifting his hand over what he simply couldn’t fit in his tight mouth. He scraped his teeth so very lightly against his shaft, making him moan. When he was once again fully erect, Frieza stopped.

Frieza laid his back down upon the mattress once again, and spread his thighs wide. He gave Cell a smirk, and spoke again.

_“Please your Lord…”_

Cell leaned back over the ice-jin and pulled him onto his lap. He rubbed around the rim of the ice-jin’s entrance with the head of his engorged arousal, and slowly pushed it inside. Frieza let out a staggered moan, and Cell thrusted back up into his body. He gasped at the feeling of having Cell pound into him with his hefty girth, and rolled his head back as drool seeped from the corners of his mouth. Tears of arousal ran down his face as he bounced himself up and down over his lover.

 _“For a little slut, you’re really tight…”_ Cell whispered in Frieza’s ear in a husky tone. Frieza blushed at the comment, and Cell began to rut up into him harder. He nibbled on his neck, making the ice-jin’s body arch into his own.

Suddenly, Frieza lunged forward and buried himself into Cell’s armor, letting out a squealing scream. Cell continued to push up into him, until finally releasing his seed within the drenched cavern. They both shook in ecstasy as they reached their high, slowly coming down and coaxing each other through it with slow, lazy movements.

Frieza fell backwards onto the bed, causing Cell to pull out. He leaked the fluids onto Cell’s lap, but the android didn’t seem to care. Frieza looked up with a dazed smile.

 _“Do you wanna’ go again?”_ He said with an absolutely slurred voice.

Cell laughed and crawled on top of him, giving him a slow and passionate kiss. He pulled himself up, and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

“Whatever you want."


End file.
